Earning Forgiveness
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Dean closed his eyes only to feel himself being surrounded by a familiar grace. One he didn't welcome in the slightest... The angel who wasn't a mere angel at all. He was an archangel. A/N: Being edited slowly.
1. Chapter 1 - Slightly Edited

Pain, that was the first conscious thought that hit him as Dean struggled into an upright position. Gasping lightly he gripped his side where the worst of the pain could be found, his ribs felt like they were broken. With the pain came the memory of how he received his injuries and how he got into this particular situation.

It was started off as a simple hunt that gave them a break from finding ways of locking the doors to Hell for good. However, the hunt turned complicated with Crowley's presence. It ended with them in a house that looked fancy and up to Crowley's standards for living quarters. Dean had to admit that the demon was a glutton for expensive stuff and living the high life.

They should have seen the trap coming from a mile away, but they didn't. Dean didn't and for that he curses himself. You don't survive Purgatory without learning how to spot traps coming. Dean knows he should have known better then to make it. But when the chance to fix a few wrongs presented itself, Dean took it because of the guilt and the wrongs he carries on his shoulders. Selfish and single minded. Not a good combination.

But the knowledge that they helped open a gate to Hell through foolishness and being played, the only good thing was that it led to Azazel's death. The knowledge that it was Dean himself who broke the first seal. Sam the last. They started and ended the apocalypse. Yes stopping it may have fixed one mistake, but the death toll already made sure that they aren't redeemed just yet.

If they ever will be.

So they decided, or at least Dean decided that locking the door on the demons, then they are redeemed somewhat. Then, after that...

After that, they can continue hunting, to protect people from the other monsters out there. Vampires, zombies, ghosts and so many other things. Go back to how things were, if there was a way to do that. Hunting things, saving people. That was how it was supposed to be and for a long time that changed. Dean hoped that it could change back to that one day.

But first things first.

They were currently holed up in a posh room and injured. Kevin was panicked and tending to Sam who was out like a light, this wasn't a life that Kevin wanted, but he was forced into it by a bitch called Fate. Dean so badly wanted to gank her if it was possible, but he can't so he does what he can to help the kid out here and there while tending to his number one job. Looking after Sam.

Dean let out another pained gasp as he struggled to his knees using his hands as braces to ensure that he didn't fall down and make a fool out of himself. Though no one would blame him if he did, he knows this. Still habits were habits and Dean had a lot of those.

Kevin was already informing him kindly that Sam was out like a light and that they shouldn't have come here. He was more concerned with his mother being angry with him then with the demons banging at the door. Thank goodness for the salt they carried in small packages in their jackets. Just in case.

"Dean! Are you listening?" Kevin persisted angrily, for such a scrawny kid he could raise his voice well enough. Dean glowered at him as a warning to shut up before he dug himself a hole. Dean shoved his way to his feet and discovered that he was in a windowless room. Muttering something about his luck being shitty he eyed the room further.

All the while cursing his stupidity and wondering just how much Benny would laugh at Dean for making such a novice mistake. Instead of dwelling on that thought Dean started to look for exits in a faint hope that they could get out of this situation yet. Kevin took the hint and helped by tending to Sam who was only now starting to stir.

Dean closed his eyes in frustration. He remembered that he and Kevin dragged Sam to this room, salted the door and then Dean promptly fell unconscious for a certain amount of time. Which was embarrassing to say the least.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked, his voice betraying the frustration he felt.

"Fifteen minutes... Twenty... I guess." Kevin answered while Dean pace around the room. Dean was aware that he might come across like a wild and caged animal. To be honest with himself, it was how he felt.

A firm confident knock on the door caught their attention. Dean glared angrily at it.

"Ya..." Kevin answered, an answer that prompted Dean to glare at him angrily only to have the kid shrug it off. In truth, the glare may have been unnecessary. There was no harm in answering verbally so long as the demons didn't get through that door.

"Boys, how are you doing in there. Fine I hope." A British smug voice drifted through the door. Practically oozing confidence setting Dean's teeth on edge. How he despised Crowley at this point. Probably almost as much as he did when the whole Leviathan mess started up thanks to that demon and Castiel.

"We're doing great, room service sucks though." Dean answered back, anger clearly heard. Not that he really cared, Crowley wouldn't care that Dean is angry. No one would, but that was okay.

"Well one can't help that when you come uninvited, perhaps you should have set a reservation first." Crowley shot back positively even more smug if that was possible. The bastard was getting amusement from the entire situation to say the least.

Dean hissed in anger. Anger directed at himself mostly. This would be a situation that would give him full rights to self-loathing bouts for some time. If they make it. Dean hated the 'if' as much as he hated Crowley at the moment.

What should he do?

Their weapons were either lost on the way to this room or empty. They were helpless in every sense of the word.

What should he do?

He had to protect Sam. He had to protect Kevin. He had to...

What should he do now?

Dean gripped his own head in his desperation. Kevin watched on with concern from what Dean could see while his own thoughts ran out of control, Kevin's honest concern was almost childlike if that was possible. Which only prompted Dean's instinct to want to protect the kid. He paced in a circle in the middle of the room.

Outside the room they were in was silent. That was more concerning than the banging. Silence was never a good sign.

What could he do? What was there to do? How could he protect Sam and Kevin?!

He had to find a way to...

"Where's that light coming from!?" Kevin asked suddenly. And, true to his word the room was filling up with warm light that was all too recognizable. The light that precedes an angel in his true form. The kind of light that could blind and kill a human if they were focused on too much and if the angel willed it.

No angel should be able to get through, there was no angel strong enough to reach passed the defences Crowley no doubt has up against anything from Heaven. So needlessly said there was probably sigils on this place to ensure no angel couldn't come in. It shouldn't be possible?

"Close your eyes!" Dean ordered and Kevin who was proving that he was a smart kid did what Dean told him to do, and made sure Sam's eyes won't open as well should he regain conscious fully. Dean silently thanked him with a nod though Kevin wouldn't see it.

Dean closed his eyes only to feel himself being surrounded by a familiar grace. One he didn't welcome in the slightest. He felt rage and anger surged in him as he fought the warmth and grace of an angel who shouldn't be here. An angel who should be locked away!

The grace, the angel who wasn't a mere angel at all. He was an archangel and a dick.

Michael.

**Authoress Note: **This is an Edited version of the chapter. Though I don't have a beta or anything like that. Just finding online sites to use.


	2. Chapter 2 - Slightly Edited

**Chapter 2**

Dean found himself surrounded by white light that could almost be considered cliche if not for the situation Dean was currently in. The light was warm like a nice summer's day that Dean used to enjoy in simpler times and to be honest, for the first time in a long time he felt honestly warm. A side effect of being surrounded and spoken to by an archangel he didn't see coming. And he was torn on whether or not he should welcome it.

Shaking off the warm feeling that almost put him into a relaxed state, Dean hardened himself against the archangel a pointless thing to some degree considering that he did at one time give the prick his permission. But in his defence he gave that permission when he was cornered in a room with his two brothers and Zachariah. It ended with Adam being used like he was nothing more then a suit and Zachariah's death.

Dean still felt horrible for not saving Adam as well, as a brother he should have. Not then and not when he got the choice from Death on who's soul was to be saved. Adam or Sam.

Steeling himself further and carving out room in his anger to speak Dean finally forced out,

"How did you escape!" An unspoken question was, did Lucifer escape as well? He didn't ask that one, one question at a time with these douche-bags. And to be honest, a part of Dean was afraid of the answer. If Lucifer was back, what did that mean for Sam?

Not surprising there was no answer for a few moments, the archangel was no doubt finding the right words or the least amount of words to use. Not something Dean welcomed but had no choice but to tolerate all the same.

"Every cage has a weak spot..." Michael finally answered, his voice practically echoing in the whiteness and surrounding Dean from all sides. He wondered if this was what Jimmy experienced with Castiel. Though Jimmy explained that it was like being strapped to a comet, this wasn't what a comet would feel like Dean figured. It was completely different.

The cage had a weak spot. Great, after Dean was led to believe that the cage was hole-proof and that escape was impossible he now speaks with the archangel who was dragged down with Lucifer and Sam and being proved that what he was led to believe was in fact false. A lie. He was getting sick and tired of those. He was getting sick and tired of a lot of things. But he has his purpose in life, and he won't stop now.

"Lucifer did not escape." Michael added, four simple words. And yet somehow in someway Dean knew those words were true. It didn't take away from the anger Dean was feeling. Anger at Michael for pushing and pushing at Dean and Sam during the apocalypse. They were so broken from the entire situation.

"Okay... Now that we got pleasantries finished... What the fuck do you want!" Dean snarled out, his eyes darting around to see if there was an escape route or something. Anything to get away from the archangel who had him surrounded. If he couldn't have that then at least a spot he can fixate on. Stare at or into.

Again no answer came, only this time no answer seemed to be coming at all. Not acceptable in Dean's opinion.

"Why are you here!" Dean forced out, as he clenched his fists at his sides while trying to find a right area to glare at. Defiantly. Dean seriously felt like he was seconds away from throwing blind punches and kicks to let his displeasure be seen.

"I require your assistance I need you to act as my vessel, allow me to be on Earth." Michael answered and Dean let out a humourless laugh. Bitterness swarmed up inside of him. Michael wanted him to say yes, to let the Archangel ride him like a fresh off the line ride. A freshly tailored suit!

"You think I would help you after you did what you did! Sam was broken and hurt at the end of the apocalypse! I lost Adam! All because of your prized fight with Lucifer! You... I..." Dean snarled out angrily, it was rare that he really spoke of things like that. It takes a lot of pushing in order to get just a little bit out of him. Sam could attest to that.

But it almost felt so natural to speak easily with this archangel. Almost as easily as it would have been to speak with Castiel. His friend. His brother in arms. An angel who truly gave good light to his kind, almost showed that there was hope that not everyone upstairs was dicks with wings.

"Adam is safe... His soul was automatically transferred to his own personal Heaven when he agreed both before his untimely situation with you, Samuel and Zachariah and after you and Samuel escaped. To make room for me." Michael explained calmly, not giving away any emotion like Dean expected of an Archangel. Was that supposed to be a mercy? Yet Dean wondered why no one told him this sooner, for so long he was holding guilt that Adam was still there. Why didn't Death say anything?

"Oh, that's great to hear. Nobody thought to tell me that sooner! And what about Sam, huh? The damage done to his mind and soul!" Dean snarled out angrily as he spun around looking for something to punch. Yes he was still reeling at the fact that no one told him that Adam was safe, but that didn't take away from the situation with Sam. His baby brother who was so damaged and so hurt because of jumping into the cage. Because Dean was stupid enough to go along with that plan. He should have went in after them to save Sam.

He should have done something.

No answer for a good few minutes before he was surrounded with what he could only describe as...

Sorrow.

The archangel was sad. Dean was shocked to say the least, he didn't think an archangel like this one. The so called good son, could freely experience emotion. Angels weren't supposed to feel, they weren't supposed to care so freely like this. Like Castiel did. It breaks them apart. That did make it easier for Dean to distance himself with an angel's state of being, with the exception of Cas.

The sorrow shifted rapidly to that of rage. Dean didn't have time to react.

He felt like he was being choked from the inside out. And for a moment he could almost feel the screaming and gasping of his own soul. Dean fell to his knees gasping and clawing at his throat and chest. Anything to relieve the pain he was feeling.

"You Dean Winchester are not the only one to lose a brother, two brothers! I have as well lost brothers and sisters. My brethren. My father. I had to learn the hard way of what it felt like to be tired, what it was like to despair in my sorrows alone. By the time the apocalypse came I was tired of going through the same motions year after year, century after century! I tried to rule and I have failed because I have watched your kind harm each other, rape and murder. Genocide and glutton! Do you wish me to continue?" Michael snarled out, his own usual calm voice turned heavy with rage and venom. There was an anger so deep and so threatening Dean didn't know what to do with it.

Dean gasped out what could have been a no.

Dean felt regret and what he could almost describe as shame and embarrassment surround him. Michael was not one to lose control obviously and when he did, Dean wasn't surprised that he felt the Archangel's regret and shame.

After a good few minutes Dean managed to re-collect himself and forced his broken body off the ground he didn't remember collapsing to. It hurt, but pain was normal to Dean now.

"Guess we both have open wounds."

With that said Dean was at a loss for what else to do, and those words were the best Michael was going to get to an apology from Dean because he wasn't the type to say those two words. Not even to Sam who deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Slightly Edited

**Chapter 3**

Oddly enough, Dean would have been happy to simply let things stay silent between the two of them. But there was the knowledge that Sam was injured on the floor and the kid was obviously scared and wasn't trained for this sort of situation or trained to deal with injured hunters. These were burdens that none of them asked for and yet this was what they had to deal with now.

But that was life.

"Why do you want my help? After everything you've done. Why now are you coming to me and asking nicely, no cornering or forcing the issue. Cause so far you're coming across as pretty humble." Dean forced out as he squinted in attempts to find Sam and Kevin. Strained his hearing to listen for banging on the door. Listening for any breach of the makeshift security he threw together. Instinct told him that he had to keep an eye on the line of protection he put up. Their last defence.

To his questions he only seemed to be gaining silence, however this silence almost felt like it was a debate going on in Michael's head. Dean dealt with that so many times with so many people, so he would know what it was like. Frowning Dean couldn't help but not take too kindly to the implications to the possible debate that might be going on, call it a hunter's paranoia.

"I can help your brother. I can help the prophet of the..." Michael calmly started to explain, though the unavoidable interruption happened and Dean wasn't guilty for it for one second as he snarled out,

"Kid's got a name. It's Kevin. Got it." And true, Kevin had a name and he has been through so much that Michael should get off his high horse and call the kid by his name. It's the least he can do.

"I can help Kevin then." Michael continued as if Dean didn't interrupt him stubbornly. Dean felt like a child for a moment and he hated it. The only person who can treat him like this was Bobby and his Dad. Michael wasn't one of those two people.

That treatment right there was just one of the many reasons he felt anger threaten to overwhelm other emotions. But Dean swallows it down anyway, has to.

"Still didn't answer why you want to help all of a sudden." Dean pushed while his mind travelled to Sam and his condition, he had to get his brother out of here. He had to get Kevin out of here. His brother's safety was even more important then Dean's very existence, even more important then the soul Dean once sold for that very reason. His brother's life.

"I made mistakes. I only wish that I would have had this epiphany sooner." Michael answered. Simple and to the point, something Dean could see would be a common theme to this angel as it seemed to be with any half decent angels. They were blunt and didn't sugar coat their words no matter how harsh the truth of what they were saying can be.

"Why should I believe you? After everything you have done or ordered done." Dean questioned, a calculating edge took hold of his words. Dean can in fact figure out a strategy in a situations like this more then people give him credit for. Usually though Dean takes the straight forward choice and get to it rather then plot his way to his goal.

"You went to Hell, you fell and tortured and was raised. You gained a second chance, our purposes aside. You gained a second chance. And you took it despite how badly you were breaking you fought on... Can I not ask for the same chance to have a second chance? Can I not put things right?" Michael answered honestly. And Dean could feel that honest surround him. Perhaps that was why he wasn't getting angry or upset at the subject of Hell and what happened to him being brought up against his will. Perhaps he was too shocked to get angry. Either way, he wasn't angry about Hell being brought up.

One thing was for sure was that the bastard seemed to really liked giving guilt trips and ultimatums.

Dean looked around for a moment, weighing his options and his choices. Something in him told him that Michael had no where else to go at this point. He was homeless for the time being and without a single soul on his side. Dean couldn't ignore that fact, he understood what it felt like to be alone. To be abandoned by what you believed to be your purpose and your responsibility. Dean understood so much that he felt his heart clench in sympathy for the powerful being surrounding him.

What should he do? Not as easy of a question to answer.

What can he do? Easier to say what he can't do. He can't protect Sam and Kevin against a demon proving to be far more clever then anything he has dealt with before. And Dean needed to protect them.

Did it make this the right decision? Dean didn't care at the moment.

"Under the condition that you help Sam and Kevin lock the door on those bastards. You protect them. And don't you dare shove me away so I can't have a fucking say in what's going on you got it." Dean demanded as his heart was beating hard in his chest. These were his conditions. Nothing but Dean had a say in what they were. Not fate. Not destiny and certainly not Michael.

Silence surrounded him and Dean felt dread at the chances that his conditions won't be met. Would Michael still force the issue? Dean would pray if he wasn't crowded so he settled with hoping that this won't be an uncontrolled shot in the dark and worse a foolish decision that could get them killed.

The feeling of contemplation that surrounded him was more promising then he could have asked for.

"And if I ensured these conditions are met. I control your body, but you still possess a say in matters. You can communicate with me, and I with you. Would you agree, would you grant me permission to use your body as my vessel." Michael agreed, and Dean could feel the relief and hope oozing from the light and the warmth that surrounded him. It made him feel lighter then he has in a long time. And almost glad that he caused someone else to feel those emotions when all he seems to be doing is failing his brother that way.

Dean took a deep breath and only then realized that he was no longer in pain. He prayed that he would be forgiven by Sam. He hoped he wouldn't be viewed as weak by his baby brother for this.

There was no use for mincing his words or stuttering, this wasn't the time for that. So there was only one word to say. One answer.

"Yes." Dean said more confidently then he felt, that much hasn't changed.

It didn't take long after his permission was granted as he felt that light tighten around him, almost choking him as it seemed to push into his body in every and any hole possible. And even through his very skin and into every pore.

Dean felt like he was being stretched and shrunk at the same time and it hurt. He screamed until the light dimmed and he felt like his body was being cradled in warmth and security. Michael was trying to ease his pain of becoming a vessel. It felt, it felt like he was being held in arms and wings and fur and clouds all at once while warmth still curled around him.

As soon as that passed after hours and seconds Dean became focused on what was now his reality.

His mind was still there but his body, it wasn't under control even though he could feel everything. See everything. Hear everything. He or should he say Michael looked down to clean hands and watched as they tightened into fists a few times. Power pulsed around him. Power and confidence and a sense of want for redemption.

"Dean?" Kevin asked, nervousness clearly heard in his voice. Dean could see his nervousness and his soul and his love and his sins. Everything fluctuated and shrunk into the familiar sight of Kevin Tran. Dean felt dizzy but found himself steadied by how calm Michael was.

**Authoress Note:** This going over chapters is taking forever lol. Though I might end up one day removing all the rest of the chapters but the ones that I edited if the plot or events start to shift as I edit them. Fair warning there. Though things won't shift too badly. Just more detail and a different perspective of a few things here and there.


	4. Chapter 4 - Slightly Edited

**Chapter 4 **

Michael wasn't one for whimsical thoughts or reflections. But here he was, fully shocked and slightly disbelief that he was housed in his True Vessel, that the proud stubborn man said yes. That Michael's attempts have finally worked. Yet the circumstances are far different then what he originally thought they would be when housed in the end result of careful planning and an ancestry that led back to Cain and Abel.

Michael did understand why Dean Winchester has said yes this time around though. And it is not because Dean was in fact an open book to him as all humans are. Any mind was readable and unable to close out Michael when he turns his attention onto that human or creature.

He was supposed to be standing in this body during the Apocalypse that did not happen. Yet no matter how much Michael pushed believing that he was right and that this was his Father's will, he was met with resistance. Michael had thought that it was his job to bring forth the Apocalypse, to cleanse the world and fit it to how it used to be. It was supposed to be paradise, yet it was not. Over time it has only became worse and Michael had to watch as humans trifle over the gift they were given in their greed and destruction of others over petty reasons.

Humans truly were the most selfish of creatures and Michael grew tired of watching it. He wanted it to end. He just wanted it to be over. For this he gained the help of Azazel who shared goals of opening the Cage and releasing Michael's brother. Azazel was the one who started it, Michael could have stopped him but did not and watched as he corrupted his vessels younger sibling.

Everything was going according to plan and when the Winchester's were old enough, Michael pushed a few things into their paths that sped it up. However the two brothers did not go down the path that was chosen for them. That Michael believed to be their fate.

They chose using that very free will to burn a path of their own.

And their attempts at creating their own destiny worked. Yet the consequences were well spotted. The Leviathans. The Civil War in Heaven. Purgatory and now this.

Michael could feel Dean's soul crying out at the unfairness of all of it and a deep wish for it to end more for his brother's sake then his own.

"Dean." A voice sounding more sturdy then it was drew his attention away from his whimsical musing. It came from the boy, the prophet of the Lord. Kevin Tran. This was only another reminder to what Michael already knows, it was a silent reminder of who he was possessing.

The eldest Winchester who said yes to save his brother. To save Kevin. Because he believed Michael even though it was a reluctant belief. It was a chance. And Michael felt in a part he has long since pushed away to be the good son, the good soldier stir slightly. Perhaps Michael can understand what was so great about these two that led the young Castiel to rebel for them. For humans. For the creature his Father so dearly loved.

For the first time since possessed Dean, Michael turned his attention upwards. Towards his home. To Heaven as though the ceiling wasn't there as Michael thought to himself, _Are you there? Are you watching as I finally understand a few things that I have been blind to. I shall pick up the long since dropped torch of your favorite, Castiel and finish this by your will and your grace. _

The door was starting to crack under the pressure of demons using their superior strength in comparison to humans. To Michael they were vile creatures, the lowest of the low.

"I am not Dean Winchester. I am the former Viceroy of Heaven in my Lords absence as I was the commander of the Heavenly Host... My name is Michael." It was a winded introduction, but it got the point across. Michael had many titles, most of which were found within the old words in old languages and within the modern translations. There was also so many more that humans would not know. And he was fine with that.

Michael paid no attention to the shocked expression and cautious stiffening wracking the prophet's body as he curled over the sick and unconscious body of Samuel Winchester, the sickness however was unnoticed so far. Besides that, Michael was honest with himself when he came to the conclusion that he was unsure of what to think about the boy. Samuel Winchester was a vessel for Lucifer. Samuel was also the human who had the strength to fight for control even for a moment and drag both Lucifer and himself down into the cage along with his own soul that was destined to be battered and bruised.

With that knowledge came a far too familiar pang of guilt that choked Michael for a moment and he was truly unsure whether or not that was himself or Dean. Dean who was still adjusting to being tucked against grace of an Archangel of Michael's stature. So for the moment it was only Michael. Closing his eyes he was thankful that Dean could not see the memory Michael has of his brother's cornered and shivering soul whimpering out in agony and pleading to be saved. To be spared. For mercy but not getting any of it.

Often or not the soul prayed but not to God. He prayed to Dean Winchester, to Robert Steven Singer or even to Castiel. But mostly to Dean, his big brother. The rock of support that kept the boy human and sane and grounded. The rock that wasn't there because he was fulfilling a promise.

Michael now knows that he should have covered the soul with his grace and protected him from the wrath of his angered brother. There was a lot of should haves that Michael felt. But he could not dwell. He had a purpose, a mission. A goal.

The door swung open revealing several demons grotesque and rotting underneath their wearing thin vessels. Stolen, corrupted and destroyed. Michael almost felt pity on their souls. None of the demons moved, unsure of what was going on and had enough sense to not tempt fate against a shift in the atmosphere unless they were given orders.

"Boys, ready to come out and hand over the..." Crowley the former King of the Crossroad now the King of Hell started to say as he pushed past the demons only to pause in his advance and examine the situation. The look of confusion crossed his vessels features. Clearly not expecting a previously pained and injured Dean Winchester to be standing tall and facing them head on.

The demon Crowley was truly a sorry sight. The poor thing who befitted himself a king and who's crown was liable to slip down and became a noose around his rotting throat.

"You're not Dean Winchester." Crowley stated cautiously, every instinct he seemed to have all probably told him to run. And Michael could understand why. There was no demon existing that thought they were could stand in the same room in such a presence like Michael's no matter how powerful they thought they were.

"No, I am not and you will not make a move upon myself, Samuel Winchester or the prophet of the Lord, Kevin Tran or so help me I will crush your very existence out of you before you have a chance to regret your decision." Michael threatened, his words deadly and as sharp as his blade. And he knew that Crowley could see the glow of grace behind Dean's flesh and burning through his eyes.

The demon Crowley's eyes narrowed threateningly as he listened to instinct and backed off muttering,

"Bloody hell..." Self preservation winning out this time around as expected.

"Not yet." Michael stated coldly as he moved behind Kevin and Sam with precise foot steps. Crouching down to set a hand on Kevin's shoulder and his other on Samuel's chest they fled the house and burned down the sigils that blocked Seraphs and other heavenly beings from entering this mansion. But Archangels were another level all to themselves. They were the first of angelic creatures that were formed. The most powerful underneath their creator himself.

This was a sign from Michael that states that mere sigils cannot stop him.

Nothing can. There are no other archangel alive and willing to cross paths and blades with the likes of him. No natural archangel anyway.


	5. Chapter 5 - Slightly Edited

**Chapter 5**

For a human, it would have taken a minute to realize that they were now in a new location, Kevin adapted fast enough to catch his balance as he held onto Sam as best that he could due to the size of the human. Michael ended up assisting him in placing Sm down on the ratty couch that occupied the location they were currently using. It was abandoned and it looked like no one has lived here for some time, yet it was still workable.

The young prophet stumbled back with a relieved sigh, Sam no doubt was heavier then he appreciated. Not that it mattered to Michael as he focused his attention onto the damaged human in front of him, or more correctly the damaged and frayed soul housed within the flesh. It was only starting to heal around the edges, it was shocking that he was still this sane.

It has been a long time since he personally saw to a soul like this, but he knows what to do. With confidence he focused his grace and ignored the demands coming from his vessel's mind. With a steady hand he reached right into the body and connecting with the soul squirming inside. Because Michael didn't shut Dean's consciousness off the boy heard his brother's soul scream out in agony. That was enough to silence the elder Winchester. With a shift of his own grace he comforted the older brother as best that he could while paying more attention the the younger brother.

Despite what may have been said, Michael can understand that worry. He himself was a brother. Today's generation and even the angels that once served him thought that it was easy to banish his own brother from his home. They did not see how difficult it was for him. They didn't see the tears that he has shed that day. His tears fell with Lucifer and followed him into the cage only to go unnoticed. His tears disappeared with Gabriel to never fall again. He hardened himself after that and did not bother getting close to any other angel. Only now was he admitting that he might have been too successful at that.

"What are you doing?" Kevin the young Prophet asked while pacing around with caution and uncertainty after all it wasn't every day you saw someone have their hand buried in someone past the wrist without shedding a single drop of blood or splitting an inch of skin. The Prophet was also trying to figure out what Michael was to Sam and who he was to Dean.

"Calming and healing the worst of the damage on Sam's soul." Michael stated coldly, he didn't have time to coddle the boy and explain in great detail what he was doing. He was busy. Ignoring the anxious Prophet who obviously doesn't know how to sit still at a moment like this, Michael focused on Sam.

Michael could sense another question in the air, a plead for help but it went unspoken so Michael pushed that aside for the moment, he would have to tend to that later. And given that he was using Dean as a vessel he also knows what was going on so it didn't take a genius to figure out what that plea was for. Kevin Tran's mother.

_**'Is Sam going to be okay?' **_

That question floated to the forefront of his mind. Dean was desperate to know and it showed how his soul pressed forward in his eagerness to see if Sam would be okay. There was a desperate need that didn't even come close to the levels of love he felt coming from Dean in regards to his little brother. That only served Michael as a reminder of what he has lost and for a brief moment he wanted nothing more then to shove Dean's soul back and tuck it away so that it wouldn't have anything to do but linger in Dean's own subconscious unaware of Michael or what was going on.

Thankfully Michael was good at avoiding temptations and refrained from doing just that in regards to Dean. Dean never got his answer though and somehow knows not to keep pushing.

All in all, it has taken at least an hour to deal with the deepest of injuries to Sam's soul and the rest would have to heal on it's own. Something that has already happened since the soul was brought up from the Cage by Death. If Michael was correct, the damage to the soul now would equal that of the damage before the cage and Michael felt accomplished for that.

Pulling his hand free of Sam's now slumbering body Michael took notice of his surroundings in closer detail. As he figured, no one has probably lived here for some time. The walls were faded and everything screamed old and smelt just as old. There were sigils painted in blood and paint on the walls and lines of salt on window ledges and across door entrances. Michael decided to add his own sigils to the mix after all there was a Prophet here and Archangels were naturally attuned to them.

"What now?" Kevin asked as he pulled up a chair beside Sam while Michael moved away as to not intimidate the boy who was a bit anxious about Michael's presence still. Dean of course was all for that question and wanted an answer, demanding it even. Dean was a nosey human when he wanted to be.

"We will wait for Sam to wake up and then we shall talk." Michael answered before looking around. Michael could hear the sounds of rats moving under the floor and in the walls. Though that was unimportant so he simply ignored the scurrying sounds. Without anything more needed Michael left the room. It was an easy conclusion to come to that it would be best if he wasn't in the same room as Sam and Kevin when the youngest Winchester does wake up.

Sam won't be waking up for some time, so Michael had time to think and deal with Dean some more. And the kitchen seemed to be the only location that had a seating arrangement so that was where he stopped moving and sat down in one of the chairs facing towards the doorway. Michael was sure that he was in for an explosive first meeting since everything that has happened during the Apocalypse despite the fact that they have never actually met until now. Sam was either unconscious and dying or he was possessed by Lucifer.

This was going to be interesting.

First things first, Dean had to be spoken to.

What Michael planned to do was not something an Archangel or even an angel would normally consider doing for their vessel or anyone. The best way to describe it though was to draw comparisons to what Gabriel has done, create realities and worlds. Only now it would be like a dream world.

First he created the landscape. Colours vivid and detailed, tree's and bushes as lush as they were once a long time ago before humans made their progress. The scents were clean, fresh and pure. Breeze cool and soothing. The sky was blue and only slightly clouded. It was beautiful and not something Dean would normally pick for his own memories and thoughts but Michael thought it would be good for Dean to have a clean reality for once rather then porn or anything destructive.

There was no where to sit, so Michael created a couple of chairs, modern and cushioned. The handle at the side can create foot rests, like one of those reclining chairs humans had in living rooms. Colour was neutral to say the least. A table was set between them, not needed but the gesture he hoped would be noticed and knows won't be acknowledged. His vessel was stubborn that way.

Feeling a hint of satisfaction Michael claimed one of the seats and with a bit of concentration made Dean's soul appear before him in it's memory of how he looks outside of this body. They both looked the same, there was only subtle differences in posture and Michael's eyes glowed slightly due to the grace housed behind them.

Dean of course looked a bit confused and perhaps annoyed at the outdoors appeal this might have for some but not Dean. Michael smiled slightly at that but it was only a ghost of one. Eventually though he seemed to accept it and moved into the second chair stiffly, he did not trust Michael but due to situations gave Michael a chance and only one chance. Dean had no power to do anything if Michael broke that fragile chance and that made Michael all the more determined to show that he is in fact trustworthy.

"You healed Sam." Dean spoke first, unexpected but welcomed. There was also a thank you laced into those words, one that was honest in it's meaning.

"I have. I said that I would protect both Sam and Kevin Tran, as I see it tending to physical states and mental states is within that area of responsibility." Michael explained as he relaxed into the chair, he could see the point of having one of these chairs and if Michael wasn't careful he would get too used to them. The last thing he wanted was to be some foolish Archangel trapped by sloth in exchange for a comfortable chair.

"Never do anything half way do you?" Dean said, trying to joke. Michael let it slide and agreed because it was true, Michael never did like doing things only half way while not completing it to it's best possible outcome.

"I prefer to be thorough. It is a... quirk of mine." Michael calmly said, using unfamiliar words that he normally doesn't use. Granted he doesn't really speak in English much either. But times have changed, and harshly.

"Guess we all have those..." Dean agreed. Michael watched Dean look around and seemed to like the peaceful edge of this place but a part of him probably expected monsters to attack him. Purgatory would do that to you, that was why he made sure the scents and the gentle breeze reassured Dean that this was not Purgatory. Things were to alive here and not weighed down by the stench of death among other things.

It was silent, but Michael can sense the unofficial 'okay' to the location. The landscape didn't change at that.

"I will leave you within this place, if you require me speak and I will hear you. If you wish to know what I'm doing then just close your eyes and focus on what you're hearing. You will hear everything that goes on outside of this place, like through a radio." Michael explained calmly as he stood up. What he didn't say was that they would feel what the other is feeling, but that was okay.

There was suspicion, possibly because he wasn't exactly sure how this would have worked out from the start but the fact that he was willing to give it a shot helped him shrug it off.

"Where is this?" Dean asked using that question instead of vocalizing his suspicions, not always something he would do but in ones mind you do not have to hold onto masks to protect yourself sometimes.

"A spot on Earth not yet touched by Human progress. Many years ago..." Michael answered, he was of course going to say more then that because for some reason he felt like having a conversation with his true vessel thanks to the fact that when the boy wasn't all attitude he was actually pleasant to be around.

"What?" Dean asked, confusion and suspicion written on his face and felt by Michael.

"I have to go. Time goes by quicker outside of my mind and your brother is feuding with Kevin currently." Michael answered as he stood up, it wasn't necessary to stand up in order to leave but it seemed to be polite for their first visit in the small reality created for Dean to sit comfortably.

"Call Sam a bitch, he'll understand because I call him a bitch a lot in better years." Dean told Michael before he left the reality and he opened his eyes regarding the entire conversation and situation quickly. He didn't understand why he would call Sam a bitch though, it was so vulgar and felt odd on his borrowed tongue.


	6. Chapter 6 - Slightly Edited

**Authoress Note: **Thousand apologies... This story is being slightly re-written as you have probably already figured out. I have decided to delete the chapters beyond this one because things are shifting and changing slightly with every chapter. It will still have the same general idea of Michael assisting and whatnot. I will still be bringing certain angels back at some point. But concerning Season 8 and Metatron stating that the Archangel's were trying to rule the universe thing will now in regards to this story be in a sense an AU or a different 'what if' version cooked up in crazy daydreams of myself.

**Chapter 6 – Slightly Edited**

It only took less then a few seconds for Michael to regard his situation and know what was going on. It was a skill he acquired for his area of expertise and in a sense his job. Michael had thousands, more so to practice that little skill and he was good at it and it served him well from before Lucifer fell to now. Needlessly said, it was more then enough time to focus on his surroundings and to take notice of the larger Winchester storming into the kitchen with weapon in hands. Kevin was trying to pull him back futilely by his jacket.

Michael could honestly say that he was mildly unimpressed with the dark glower gained by the Winchester in front of him. A lesser being would possibly be intimidated, but Michael was not such a creature to be cowed and threatened by expressions on a human. However, he did understand the reason behind the look so he did nothing in return. Dean was already threatening him with rather creative methods of punishment should harm come to Sam Winchester.

Michael did open his mouth to say something, however he didn't even get Sam's name out. He had full intentions of explaining the situation and asking why Dean would call his own brother such a vulgar insulting name. He never got the chance to though, the boy was already speaking.

"Get out of Dean!" Was the rather aggressive demand from Samuel Winchester himself. Michael did however frown at the audacity at both being interrupted and by being ordered around. It was something that for the most part was reserved for his Father. His missing Father. But he remained on his spot and did not respond right away. Instead he could not help but wonder what was it about these two that had the young Castiel so attached to them when they were rude and barbaric and they were lacking your general set of manners. A simple thank you might have been a better start to this entire situation.

However that thought was pushed aside. There was other things, more important things to attend to first.

"I cannot. I received Dean Winchester's permission to use him as a vessel under strict conditions that I will meet." Michael explained calmly and noted the angel killing sword, built for an Archangel. It was Gabriel's. Samuel must have noticed his regard because his grip on the sword tightened and the point of it was pointed in Michael's general direction. Michael had to fight down instincts of dropping the boy for such blunt disrespect.

"_**Don't you fucking dare!" **_

Michael ignored Dean's boisterous declaration. This was not the time to be humouring the elder Winchester.

"Sure before or after you cornered him like the bastard you are!" Samuel snarled and without warning and a hard shove to remove Kevin from his jacket. Michael watched as the boy fell back and was obviously hurt by such an action. No injuries, the prophet was fine. With that noted, he focused on the fact that Samuel lunged at him with the intent to injure but not kill. That served Michael well, he simply used his vast experience and knowledge of fighting and defence known to angel and man to dodge the blade and pin his attacker face down on the counter leaving little room for Samuel to move.

With his superior strength Michael simply held him there ignoring the struggling. He couldn't bring himself to really blame him for having the audacity to attack Michael. If someone was possessing his sibling and if that served to bring bad memories to the surface, Michael would have done worse then attack like Samuel has. The entire area at one time would have been eradicated.

"Listen well Samuel. And listen closely.

I was not the one who had your brother, yourself and the Prophet cornered. The demon Crowley has cornered the three of you within a ten by ten room with no windows and so no way out. I managed to get to him despite the sigils blocking me from the sides but there was a weak spot and I exploited it. I conversed with him because he can hear my voice due to him being my true Vessel. He agreed under strict conditions.

First, I was to save both his brother, you, and Kevin Tran from that situation. Second I was to allow him to have a say in what happens. This means that he will see and hear everything I say and hear. The only downside to that is that he will be aware of everything I feel. Every shot I take, stab I endure. Punch. Kick. All of it he will feel as I do. Should I die, so will he. The third condition is that I am to assist you and Kevin Tran in closing the gates of Hell.

Closing the Gates of Hell will not be easy, there are things that must be done. But first, you believe it will be for good. I tell you now it won't. But they will be closed for a very long time. Hundreds of years or longer. It depends on meddling topside like the situation with Azazel and the use of the Colt." With that said, Michael waited to see how Samuel would react to his rather lengthy explanation. It was not how he planned on that explanation on going to say the least. But it was given all the same. When it was noted that there was no struggle Michael reluctantly let go and took a few steps back and watched as Samuel stood up straight. Kevin was up on his feet but lingering back and out of the way.

When it was apparent to him that he wasn't going to be attacked right away Micheal took a more relaxed posture, but make no mistake he was fully ready to spring back into action should it be required of him. Dean was still angered and was rather loud in his complaints on how Michael guilt tripped his brother. But Michael believed it had to be done, the boy had to be aware of the consequences that could have came around if anything accidentally connected in his overeager reaction.

With a stiff nod Michael decided that this was now the time to add,

"This is not how I envisioned explaining things to the two of you. And I now believe this would be a good as any time to pass on a message from Dean. Although I must admit that I do not understand why he would use such an insulting term on a brother he so clearly loves. But Dean has told me to call you a, bitch." Michael truly did find that word to be distasteful and Dean found it funny that he actually said it. Michael wasn't entirely sure of what to think about being laughed at in the first place, lately and for a long time no one has dared such an act.

Human's range of emotions was one of the few things that fascinated him, but only slightly. There was several emotions shifting around in Samuel's eyes before the muttering of 'jerk' let Dean know that things were slightly better now. Apparently it was a good sign in Dean's opinion. Michael however counted the fact that the blade was put away as the good sign instead of a mere word.

"Okay, say I believe you. Why? Why are you willing to go against your original schemes of break the world and burn the left overs to bring on paradise or whatever. Now you're down in these modest parts with us mud-monkeys, to what... lock the demons up? What changed?" Samuel asked and proved that he truly did seem to be the reasonable one, which prompted an undignified response out of Dean, but it was ignored.

All the same, those were fair questions to ask. Now how should Michael answer them though, Dean was already demanding him to tell the truth and threw in some rather colourful things Michael didn't care for at all.

"As I have informed Dean, before he became my vessel. I have made mistakes, I admit that. I want to fix things. As I told Dean, he went to Hell and fell in every way but he was raised and gained a second chance. You Samuel, you have had demon blood and drank it and made mistakes but you gained penance for your sins. You both had second chances. Can I not ask for the same chances? Even if it would only be one chance. Can I not have the chance to put things right, even if it is too late to truly fix things?" Michael said and was immediately accused of guilt tripping Samuel. Again.

Michael waited on Samuel and a now emotional looking Kevin Tran. The silence was more deafening then he had expected, it was something that managed to make him feel caged again which took him by surprise. It was a most uncomfortable feeling, one he wished to avoid but knows he cannot at this point.

"I need some space..." Samuel blurted out and quickly vacated the kitchen. Michael listened to him head upstairs where the bedrooms were located. Those were counted as the high grounds, a better location to see threats coming. Dean's choices and Samuel's consent was no doubt instantly given. Michael focused on a clearly nervous Kevin Tran.

Dean wished for Michael to help the boy with his mother. Considered it to be a good idea, and it was a good idea.

"Where is your Mother?" Michael asked and Kevin looked both surprised and hopeful and not entirely sure what to do, it wasn't every day Michael the Archangel offers assistance so willingly and so freely.


	7. Chapter 7 - Slightly Edited

**Chapter 7 – Slightly Edited**

Michael approached the unconscious woman, Linda Tran was her name and her soul practically radiated the love she had for her son. Aside from that he could see that she wasn't in the greatest of shapes, the demon possession really did knock her down a peg. Her arm had a burn injury and there was hints of ink that showed that she had an anti-possession tattoo placed there. He frowned in disapproval. Healing her arm and making sure it was free of all marks and burn injuries he placed a small anti-possession right onto her bone. He would like them figure out where it was, it wouldn't be easy.

Once that small task was taken care of Michael turned his attention to her mind and her soul. Both hurt and in a sense injured. But all in all, in one piece so that made his job considerably easier. Her wounded soul was left alone, it will heal on it's own in time. And she had the support of her son and that love so it would help. Her mind is where he needed to focus his attention on. So with that conclusion he set his hands on each side of her face and ignored the prophet's worried pacing behind him. The child really needed to learn to relax and control himself.

With quiet soothing he set his forehead against her forehead and focused on the wounded memories that the demon was poking around at and the twisted things she saw through the demons eyes and felt under his cruel and vile treatment. Michael wished he could say he felt sorry for her, but he did not. She did however have his sympathy if that counted for anything at all with humans. Healing the worst of it rather then all of it, she had to pick herself up from here because Michael couldn't do all of it for her.

It would defeat the purpose of learning to get back up, not to mention this was her trial now. Her burden and her choices.

"Why is she still sleeping?" Kevin asked, his voice panicked. Michael regarded him calmly before standing up, he could admit that it was probably weird and a bit concerning to see the lack of emotion on Dean's features considering at times Dean could be most expressive when chosen. However judging the reactions from Kevin, after Purgatory Dean was more like a soldier then a regular hunter. Cold, closed off. Like Michael.

"Your mother requires rest. She was fighting her hurt this entire time, it is quite commendable." Michael said, his voice was lacking emotion but his compliment was every bit sincere. Kevin Tran should take comfort in that, his mother is a strong woman. With that being said Michael took his leave while Kevin instantly made his way to her side, wrapping her sleeping form in his desperate loving embrace. The kind you would see between a mother and her child.

Michael left them like that and exited the house to stand on the porch. He could feel the love that Dean had for his brother. A love that was so devoted and pure it was heartbreaking. It was the love Michael felt for his brothers, the love that he still feels to this day. No one truly understood how it felt when everything went down and went wayward. How could they?

Michael was the good son. He was the good soldier. He was the leader. Michael could not be seen breaking down and he certainly not be the one to break under the pressure of responsibility. Just like Dean. Only their love and devotion to their Fathers took them down different paths.

Michael clashed with his brother, under orders for humans. Dean clashed with everything for his brother. That was their difference.

Michael can remember that he was the first to bow down before mankind. The first in all of Heaven under orders because Michael firmly believed that he was the good son. Wasn't he?

"But I was not a good brother..." Michael stated quietly to himself and felt Dean's understanding and discomfort. It was plainly obvious that the elder Winchester really didn't like these sort of moments, considering them chick flick moments or something childish like that.

Michael decided that he should be the one to stand guard at the moment, while doing so he counted every branch of the tree he chose to pay attention to while making sure no threats dared to touch close to this property. Michael will smite them down before they had a chance to regret their choice.

Michael concluded that there was one thousand and two hundred and sixty six branches not including the small twigs on each. Perhaps next he shall count the leaves?

_**'Are all angels nerds?' **_

Dean's voice, he obviously chose this time to speak up again though the groan obviously told him that he did not like the idea of being trapped with a nerd. Michael would have said 'too bad' to that if he felt like it, however he figured Dean would already figure that part out. The boy wasn't stupid like most thought he was.

"Lucifer wasn't and neither was Gabriel. They both used to be fun loving and innocent Archangels who danced and played amongst the stars and made bets on who could create the largest mountain when our Father wasn't watching. They did not know that he was always watching, kept those mountains in place as a human parent would keep a drawing on a fridge." Michael explained not really caring whether or not someone could hear, there could be no harm found in his words and nothing to use against him.

Michael was fully aware though that Samuel was listening into the conversation, or at least Michael's half of it.

_**'Fun times...' **_

An acknowledgement from Dean, possibly trying to imagine what Michael said and was disturbed by human it made the angels sounded. I twas easier before for Dean to put distance between humans and angels, humans and everything else.

"Yes. I however was the one who had to reign them in though. I was the elder brother and so I was the responsible one. I was considered and consider myself the good son." Michael explained and fully unaware of the hurt that somehow made it into his voice. It made him more human somehow and Michael wasn't too sure how to handle that so he pushed it aside and focused on here and now. He shall contemplate it later.

_**'I understand that, all too well. To have to look after your brother and whatever he does wrong it's your fault because you're the older brother and he's your responsibility.' **_

Dean's voice conveyed on how the Winchester understood exactly what it meant to be the older brother, the good son and when it calls for it the responsible one.

"Yes. And then came Humans and with that everything changed. They were no longer able to do what they wanted and Lucifer did not want to acknowledge your creation as my Father wished for us to do. It was a... tense time." Michael said and it was enough to sober any good feelings the good memories brought on.

_**'Was there no where else they could still have their fun?' **_

Dean asked, no doubt finding it a surprise to himself at the fact that he was even asking. To Michael it made Dean sound like a child again, but not in a negative manner. There was an apology on Dean's lips that didn't make it past, however Michael was thankful that it didn't come out it saved him from correcting Dean on the fact that the apology was not needed.

"They already had their fun on Mars among other planets. Why do you think there is a mountain that looks like a face? That was Gabriel messing around with NASA before it even came into existence. He thinks ahead for some of his fun... Used to." Michael explained calmly remembering how Gabriel couldn't stop snickering as his bright towering form carved and danced around the large mountain. Michael remembered watching it be created before he caught himself and acted as the responsible one and dragged Gabriel away before he could start carving something else.

_**'That was Gabriel...' **_

There was laughter in Dean's voice and probably not even noticing how light his mood was or the laughter that made it's way out of him. Michael allowed it to continue for a moment. He was not that unkind to stop it so soon.

"It was and Father was not so amused. Stop laughing." Michael stated, though despite the fact that he told Dean to stop laughing it didn't stop the snickering and Michael didn't bother mentioning it. The boy obviously needed the laugh. Nothing was outside or even close to this area so he simply decided to reenter the house and picked the kitchen as the place where he should sit. He eyed the weapons and Dean's memory told him out to use and take care of each. Crude but very efficient.

Michael could hear Samuel walk around upstairs in a loud manner, probably unaware that he was being loud. His thoughts on what he heard from Michael and his thoughts on the situation all waring inside of his mind. Michael caught the sound of a prayer to Castiel and to Michael in a plea to give his brother back safe and sound at the end.

His mind travelled to the wayward angel who just tried to do the right thing even when Heaven, Hell and Earth was against him. A child angel Michael should have looked after rather then simply be a commander of an army rather then an older brother to another angel.

But his experiences as an older brother all ended in failures. Lost and broken brothers who run away and rebel.


	8. Chapter 8 - Slightly Edited

**Chapter 8 – Slightly Edited**

The time on the microwave kept Michael informed on what time it was. It wasn't needed, time both came natural to his keen senses and from years of experience in keeping track of it. He was the Viceroy of Heaven so he had to be very punctual with time and order. It was his duty.

Currently it was five in the afternoon. It was now that Samuel managed to bring himself to come back downstairs, although it was obvious how tense the human was. Not to mention Samuel couldn't bring himself to look upon Michael for very long, which was understandable considering the fact that Dean was his vessel and the closeness between the brothers. The young prophet Kevin Tran was still at his mothers side soothing her to the best of his abilities. It was a commendable action.

"So..." The uncomfortable beginning of an attempted conversation drew Michael's attention to Samuel fully. It didn't get further then that as the words failed to come, Michael figured what was supposed to follow that single word. Instead of answering the unspoken questions he simply watched as the boy distracted himself with a small pot of soup for those who actually require sustenance. Michael made it more then clear that he didn't require food or drink, he could sustain Dean on his grace alone.

It was five after five by the time Samuel turned around and focused on Michael fully, forcing himself to.

"What now, you said you're going to help us then get out of Dean's body. What's next?" Samuel's original unspoken question now brought to the surface for all to hear, Michael wanted to sigh because he figured he already explained all of this. However it was now apparent that step by step explanations is now required. He didn't voice this, there was enough tension as it is.

What Michael planned on saying may not go over too well in the start, but surely they will understand after he has said his piece. He prayed so because he did not want to fight against them for the sake of his vessel alone.

"Before we go about and lock the door to Hell it would be beneficial if they remain open temporarily." Michael stated knowing it wouldn't be enough but hoping that he could carry on with his explanation of why it was beneficial to keep that damned place open even temporarily.

He did not get that as Samuel snapped, grip tightening on the wooden spoon he was using only moments ago to stir soup.

"You just sai..." Anger was clearly heard in those words, understandable but foolish and disrespectful. Michael frowned in disapproval, if this were one of his subordinates there would be a harsher reprimand then a frown and a glare in store for such blunt disrespect.

"Temporary, that is the key word in that sentence Samuel, perhaps you should take everything i have said into account before jumping to conclusions child." Michael said, his own disapproval clearly heard through his words and if it wasn't clear then the glare he gave would set it in stone that he was not pleased with the disrespect given.

Samuel seethed at being addressed as both Samuel and as a child. He reminded Michael of Lucifer for a moment, an unsettling fact to put it mildly.

"Why?" Kevin asked approaching them cautiously now that his mother was resting calmly and it was deemed safe to leave her side. He was loyal and loving and she was the last thing he had in life thanks to what he was and demons.

Why indeed.

Michael stood up from the table he was seated at and focused on a faded picture hanging on the wall in the kitchen. It showed faded fruit and bread. Anger was overrun by confusion in Samuel and that confusion was echoed by Kevin, they weren't sure what to do about his sudden change in position. Nothing in the way he stood showed any aggression. And the promise he made Dean not even an hour ago echoed in his mind. He wasn't to hide anything from Samuel or Kevin because if this was to work, they had to work together. Dean pretty much bluntly told him he no longer was the Viceroy to Heaven, the Good son or the leader. He had to suck it up and adapt because that was what was needed. And because he was someone who took such things like promises seriously perhaps to a maddening extent, would obey his own words.

What did that leave for him then?

"Michael." Samuel pushed, wanting answers obviously. However unlike Dean who felt obligated to acknowledge his brother's every action, Michael was not. He didn't have to pay Samuel any heed nor answer every wish and want.

Michael found a clock that showed the wrong time altogether by twenty four minutes. He fixed without even touching the dusty clock. It unnerved those present but Michael didn't care for that. Instead with a resigned sigh he turned back to face them and sat down at the table noting the unevenness of the legs that caused a slight wobble.

"You are aware that I was the one who commanded the Heavenly Host, that I was the one who led the others in orders and directions during the Apocalypse, before it and long since before the whispers of the Apocalypse appeared on the winds. You are also aware of my failures, although you are yet unaware of how deep those failures actually go." Michael calmly explained, voice calmer then he may have felt because he truly disliked having to do this and hoped that they didn't make things worse by interrupting. Something that could stop any and all explanations for the moment. Simply because he was pulling things from deep inside of himself.

When no interruption came, Michael continued,

"Back when your kind first crawled forth from evolution and made it to what you are now, my Father wished of us to bow down before your kind. The ones he has chosen to bestow his love upon. I was the first in all of Heaven to do so. I did so without an ounce of hesitation because that was expected of me. I was the good son, you must understand that and I did what was ordered of me without explanation. Eventually however I will tell you this, I regretted your existence but make no mistake, I did not blame your kind for it nor take it out on you like my brother did and would do so still should he be given the chance.

I obeyed beyond reason, perhaps even beyond sanity. My brother, Lucifer, is in a cage for it. Broken and insane and... wrong.

After my Father disappeared, left without a word or orders to follow. I took it upon myself to assume the role of Viceroy of Heaven, leading all those remaining. I became the good soldier following what was the way of life for my kind. Archangels, Seraphs and everything else in the Heavenly ranks.

I forgot the most important role that I once proudly bared upon my shoulders. And that was the role of the elder brother. And I will tell you now, that at one time I truly did resent your brother Samuel because he played the role of brother better then I. And you know this, I seen through his memories and yours how you practically worship him. And perhaps it is because he is human and so his lifespan is short and that gives him certain appreciations for what he has and what you both risked to lose on wrong moves and bad decisions.

So could you imagine the failures I have made just by what I said? I failed to be a brother, perhaps I just got worse after I was given an order to do the hardest thing ever. I did not play the role of brother after Lucifer. I was the commander, the viceroy and the role of brother was something I did not have time for.

Because of this, so many angels are now lost and broken. Dead and forgotten. All because I failed. I need Hell to remain open because through that broken and forsaken place is the easiest way for me to stage what you would consider a jail break.

I have brothers to save." Brothers he wanted to at least try to save.

Michael wasn't a messenger, not like his younger brother. Michael was the one who weighed souls among other things. Michael normally held keys to Heaven and Hell, however since he was caged in with his brother those were locked away in Heaven. He had to literally sneak into Hell rather then simply opening a door and walking through.

So knowing that, it was a surprise that he had so much to say. Michael could feel the sympathy he was getting from the Righteous Man who for once was silent. Michael ignored the sympathy in favour of taking note of what was going on in the faces of his two unofficial charges. Sorrow was clearly spotted on Kevin's face, the boy was angry at times but not yet irreversibly hardened from this lifestyle and it was clear that both Winchester's hoped that the boy wouldn't have to deal with that hardness forming around the softer insides. They know from experience on how it could crush you if you weren't careful.

"Okay." Samuel stated, there was a firmness to his voice that spoke loudly of the fact that against the odds that were on the table he believes Michael's words. Michael was oddly thankful for that.

"What do you need us to do?" Kevin asked as he followed Samuel's lead. The gesture was noted and appreciated, however unneeded.

"This will have to be done alone. I have to travel into Hell itself and I cannot allow either of you to set foot there, Dean is in agreement to this. It is bad enough that his soul will be carried through with me and he does not wish for Samuel to be near there every again." Michael calmly stated, he was bracing himself for the stress this would no doubt cause both himself and Dean when they eventually made their journey. Dean was aware of the pain he will be facing but agreed anyway. He understood the need to redeem yourself. To earn that forgiveness.

"What will you do with your brothers when you get them? Who would you be getting anyway?" Kevin asked, it was obvious that this was a question that Samuel wished to know as well but didn't ask because Kevin has already took that step.

"There is only three that are strong enough to survive from both the length of time they were there or the power they held in life. Those who have died before them has either ceased to exist or was already absorbed into Purgatory itself as the oldest of creatures will have done if they were not strong enough to continue to exist. This is why Purgatory is self sustaining and as strong as it is." Michael explained calmly, not asking the question of who would he be getting. Not yet anyway, he was putting some more thought to that.

One was going to be Gabriel because of his role in the ending of time and the fact that he is a messenger and that should stand for something. Not to mention his role of Loki was now something the Archangel had to take seriously. He cannot do any of this in Purgatory, trapped and isolated away from the planet Michael's little brother seems to love. Gabriel also had skills that would be useful in this operation the Winchester's and Kevin had going before Michael became involved.

Castiel because he had an insight that was useful. He was a rebellious angel who loved humans and would fight for them and more importantly fight for the Winchester's especially Dean. As a Fallen Angel he would have his usefulness. Also Castiel has proven that he was not one to give up so easily. A useful asset for this operation.

The third hopeful candidate is Balthazar. The angel who rebelled for the sake of an indulgent life and moonlights as a crossroad demon. That in itself was a useful trait. He also is aware of where weapons were located. His knowledge was required. And there was the fact that Dean figured he would be useful for the fact that he had the balls to stand up for what's right even against his own long time friend.

Michael just hoped they would forgive him enough to be willing to work with him.

"Who?" Samuel pressed, this time more curious then insistent.

"Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar are the ones I hope to reach." Michael answered, he left it in the air that it was possible that he couldn't save all of them.


End file.
